


the things that we should fear

by Hokuto



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Prompt Fic, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: The night on the edge of the full moon always put Locus in a bad temper.





	the things that we should fear

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting this long after the season has passed - have a little Halloween werewolf!Locus and vampire!Felix ficlet. XD

The night on the edge of the full moon always put Locus in a bad temper: instinct spurring him to restlessness, hunger, base needs interfering with his usual perfect control but not yet strong enough to override it entirely.

Felix didn't help. "Someone's already feeling the call of the wild," he said after Locus snapped at his careless disarming of a stake-filled trap. "Relax. Or does the Big Bad Wolf need a little treat? I mean, if throwing you a bone will get you off my back, then -"

Locus snarled in Felix's face, teeth bared, but Felix caught him by the root of his ponytail and stared into his eyes. Saying nothing, but in Felix's pupils burned pinpoints of green and orange light, flickering, mesmerizing.

"Stop that," Locus said without breaking Felix's gaze. "The mission -"

"- will wait till you cool off," said Felix. "Lose a little of that hot blood. And I could use a snack if there's any more traps in here." His fingers curled in Locus's hair and pulled his head lower and closer. "Just a taste. What do you say?"

Locus growled again, but he didn't turn away as Felix bit through the skin under his jaw and began to suck.


End file.
